1 de Noviembre
by xio albarn
Summary: una simple historieta que se me ha ocurrido esta mañana, es basicamente el punto de vista de Crona el dia de los santos.


**no es de Halloween, propiamente dicho, porque no es de miedo y porque lo estoy subiendo a finales del dia siguiente, no he podido hacerlo antes, aun así la idea tiene que ver con los difuntos y todo eso, razón de que la suba ahora,**

**espero que os guste**

* * *

Miré como las cortinas se mecían ligeramente a causa de la suave brisa. La ventana estaba abierta, no hacía frío, aunque de haber sido así, supongo que no me habría importado.

Eran las seis de la mañana y no podía dormir. Estaba muy nerviosa. Hoy era un día muy especial y no es que no supiera que debía hacer, sí lo sabía, sin embargo, paradójicamente, tampoco lo sabia. Tenía todo lo que necesitaba para ello, pero algo me decía que no saldría bien. Que la fastidiaría.

Ella siempre me dijo que no pensara así. Ella siempre me decía que podría conseguir lo que me propusiera. En un principio lo creí así. Poco a poco pude ver como lograba mis objetivos, como era aceptada, como sacaba buenas notas y como cazaba Kishins en vez de convertiré en uno. Todo gracias a Ella. Siempre decía que no hacia nada, todo lo conseguía yo sola. Ahora espero que me permita dudarlo.

Apenas consigo un alma de Kishin, es difícil que apruebe algún examen y me siento extraña en el grupo. Como si no hiciera falta que estuviera allí. Ragnarok dice que todo eso es por mi culpa pero yo ya no le hago caso. Ella me enseñó que no merecía la pena.

Volví a mirar la hora. El reloj marcaba las 11:00 A.m. Quizás me había quedado dormida pese a mi nerviosismo. Pesadamente me levanté. Lentamente me dirigí al baño mientras me quitaba la ropa. El agua fría chocó con mi apenas cálido cuerpo para apagarlo completamente. Al salir, apenas me sequé y me puse un vestido. Era de color negro y bastante simple.

Cogí el ramo de flores que compré desde hacia una semana y guardé minuciosamente para que no se estropeara ni un ápice.

Era un ramo perfecto. Contrastaba completamente conmigo.

Suspiré.

Ella no quería que pensara así.

Me dirigí hacia la puerta pero no llegué a abrirla. Una parte de mí quería ir sin embargo se debatía ferozmente con otra que quizás prefería quedarse en casa. Ojala haya vuelto ya de allí, ojala ya lo hubiera hecho. Volví a suspirar y abrí la puerta.

..................................................

....................................

..............

El camino fue en silencio ni siquiera pensaba en nada. Es cierto que una parte de mí quería llegar lo antes posible sin embargo me abstuve de aligerar mi marcha. Mi marcha solemne. Me encontraba muy nerviosa y no creía que llegando antes se fuera a pasar ese nudo en el estomago.

*** * ***

Estaba en el cementerio. Enfrente a mi estaban las tumbas de dos personas muy importantes en mi vida. Inconscientemente agarré fuertemente el ramo de flores sin llegar a romperlo. Se estaba formando un nudo en mi garganta que por unos momentos no me dejó respirar. Respiré hondo varias veces para tranquilizarme. Fue una acción en vano, pero me ayudó a ignorar ese nerviosismo unos segundos. Con pies temblorosos me acerque un poco más. Alargue mi mano, la cual temblaba mucho más que mis pies, dispuesta a depositar el ramo en una de las tumbas.

No llegué a hacerlo. Sentí como Ragnarok salía de mi espalda y me quitaba el ramo. Atónita vi como lo partía en dos. No podía creérmelo. No podía ser cierto. Ese ramo era muy importante y él se atrevía a romperlo vilmente. Me derrumbé en alma al ver que no importaban mis acciones lo más mínimo.

Cuan equivocada estaba. No lo había roto como juzgue rápidamente. Lo había dividido. Alargó sus dos bracitos y colocó cada uno de los recién formados ramos encima de las dos tumbas. El nudo en mi garganta se hizo más grande.

- Ragnarok…

Fue todo lo que pude decir en un susurro. Mis cuerdas vocales parecían haberse olvidado de cómo sonorizar mis pensamientos y además ese nudo me dolía al hablar.

Noté que una mano se depositaba en mi hombro. El corazón dejo de latir unos segundos. Giré levemente mi cabeza para ver una mano suave y blanca. Una mano muy familiar que no creí volver a ver. Volví a equivocarme. La mano se oscureció un poco y se hizo un poco más grande. Era la de Kid. Sus ojos dorados me veían cariñosamente. De manera protectora.

- Podrías habernos esperado.

Su voz era calmada. Sin rencor. No me odiaba, ni él ni el resto, quienes se encontraban detrás de Kid sonriéndome. No podría describir lo que sentía en esos momentos. Demasiadas emociones y la mayoría indescriptibles. Todas hacían más grande ese molesto nudo. Nuca fui una chica de muchas palabras, aunque tampoco importaba mucho. Una imagen vale más que mil palabras, o por lo menos eso es lo que dicen. Ragnarok ya había vuelto a mi interior cuando me lancé a los brazos de Kid. Sollocé en su pecho mientras el nudo en mi garganta se deshacía poco a poco. Sentí como sus manos acariciaron mi espalda intentando tranquilizarme. Esto así se sentía tan bien. Quizás Ragnarok tenía razón.

Unas manos se unieron a las de Kid. Lentamente y sin haberme tranquilizado completamente, levanté la cabeza. Tsubaki me miraba sonriente. Intenté devolverla la sonrisa.

- ¿Estás mejor?

Asentí suavemente incapaz de articular palabra alguna. Sin alejarme de Kid, pronuncié mi último adiós mentalmente junto con el resto. Una vez lo hicimos nos fuimos lentamente de allí. Fui la última en moverme. Caminaba al lado de Kid, quien me abrazaba por la cintura. Sin poder evitarlo moví mi mano hasta la suya y se la acaricié levemente.

He sido una tonta estas últimas semanas. Sin embargo, acabé dependiendo demasiado en verla y que se haya ido me marcó profundamente.

"_Me hubiera gustado volver a verla"_

_***_

Oí como alguien se cayó detrás de mí. Por encima del hombro de Kid pude ver que se trataba de un niño. Mi primera reacción fue ir a ayudarlo, sin embargo se me adelantaron. Otra chica se acercó a él y le levantó. Vi como le sacudió el polvo y le tranquilizaba. Se me cayó el alma a los pies mientras veía sus familiares facciones y su largo cabello rubio caer suelto por su espalda. Quizás eran imaginaciones mías, pero no pude dejar de mirar mientras la misteriosa muchacha se iba en dirección contraria a la mía, dándome una visión perfecta de su espalda. No avanzó mucho cuando se paró y miró hacia atrás con una amplia sonrisa iluminándola en rostro. Su perfecto rostro. Parecía brillar levemente y sus familiares ojos verdes inspiraban confianza.

- No te preocupes, todo irá bien.

Eso fue lo que dijo antes de darse la vuelta y continuar su camino. Pasó por delante de un chico albino que tenia la espalda apoyada en una pared. Sus ojos rojos eran arrogantes y su sonrisa torcida, con la cual enseñaba sus afilados dientes, era encantadora. Me saludó con un simple movimiento de la mano y siguió a aquella muchacha. Anduvieron unos pocos metros antes de desaparecer. Sonreí y volví a mirar al frente. Estaba más decidida que nunca. Los echaría de menos pero no volvería a derrumbarme.

_El uno de Noviembre no es aquel día en el que haya que acordarse de nuestros difuntos más queridos, es el día en la que la línea que separa el mundo de vivos del de los muertos se hace mucho más fina y pueden visitarnos. _

* * *

**espero que a pesar de todo les haya gustado, aunque pensandolo, creo que para Halloween hubiera estado bien que subiera una como _vigilia o sueño_ pero, claro, no iba a suirla otra vez, jeje**

**nota de los fics que estoy escribiendo:**

**de ¿que es más fuerte el instinto o el amor? debo decir que me hubiera gustado escribir pero mi inspiración de ese y nada es lo mismo, asique paciencia**

**de Infiel tengo que decir que podria haberlo subido porque si tengo ideas (los cometarios ayudan mucho) sin embargo pense que ya que subia este fic no ba tambien a subir el siguiente capitulo. Aún asi, si los comentarios que recibo me convencen lo subo antes del fin de semana que viene.**

**y eso es todo por hoy!**

**no se olviden del review antes de irse**


End file.
